


Christine

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [205]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The New Adventures of Old Christine
Genre: Established, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:11:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint meets Phil's ex-wife</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christine

Okay. This is bad.

Not alien-invasion-while-someone-tries-to-take-over-the-world bad but bad nonetheless.

Phil watches as Clint falls head first from the building that just exploded into a million pieces. And that would have been fine, peachy in fact, because Clint can take care of himself and heights were never an issue for him but the explosion had pushed Clint off course, resulting in him slamming into the building across the street, knocking him out.

Phil quickly pushes into his earpiece to call out to the Avengers. Any Avenger. “We need aerial support. NOW. Hawkeye is falling and there is no sign of consciousness. Can anyone hear me?” Phil yells, even as he runs for Clint.

“I hear you.” Tony says. “Firing up repulsors to max.” 

“As do I.” Thor says as well. But they’re both too far. Even at Iron Man’s fastest speed,  it’ll be too late. The same goes for Thor. 

Phil curses and runs faster and faster, begging his legs to help him save Clint. Clint was almost at the ground. 7 floors up. 

Faster, Phil thinks. 

6…

_Faster!_ He pushes himself. 

5…

“Iron man. Thor. We need that support NOW.” Phil continues to yell. “Clint is-” and then Phil jumps. Not because of his own volition, but because the ground shook with the force of someone heavy and powerful jumping.

Phil only has a few seconds to pick himself back up and run to the Hulk, cradling an unconscious Clint in his arms. Unlike what he did to Iron Man, the Hulk seems to understand that Clint isn’t as protected as Tony was and gently pushes him to Phil, who puts his arms around the archer’s waist in time to prevent him from slipping.

“Thank you.” Phil nods to the Hulk and he huffs before stomping away. “He’s okay. Hawkeye is okay. Stand down, Avengers.” A string of relieved sighs echo in Phil’s ear and he sighs along with them.  


The fight is over.

“Iron man, Thor, see if you can find any strays. Bring them in for questioning. Widow, please calm the Hulk down.” Captain America relays his orders. “I’m going to put this clown in a cell myself. Debrief in an hour.”  


Phil was going to lower himself down as they waited for the paramedics but before he could, Clint stirred in his arms, groaning softly.

“Clint?” Phil asks tentatively.  


Clint groans again, louder this time. “Ugh. What did I drink last night?”

“Warm milk. But I don’t think that’s what’s causing your headache.”  


“What happened? Did we win?” Clint doesn’t raise his head, if anything he just buries himself closer to Phil.  


“We did. Thanks to you.” Phil’s arms grip a little tighter. Clint had taken one for the team and shot the device from directly underneath, causing it to fall and for Clint to jump off, the explosion was clearly unexpected.  


“Great. That’s great. But I think I’m going to nap for a bit. M’head hurts.” Clint raises his head only enough to give a quick kiss then resting his forehead against Phil’s.

Phil smiles, and so does Clint. “And who’s fault is that?”

“Gravity?”  


Phil chuckles, “Nice try.” and he kisses Clint back. The adrenaline slowly wearing off made for the perfect lazy kisses.

“Richard?” Phil hears distantly and he tenses. “Richard!” He knows that voice. “Let go of me! That’s my ex husband right there! Richard!”  


Clint looks like he’s trying hard not to grin and failing miserably. “You know her?”  


“Would you believe me if I said no?” Phil tries.   


“Not a chance.” Clint teases, his headache completely forgotten. He waves for the agent to let the girl through and she brings with her a child and a guy. Clint knows of course that Phil had a family a few years before, but he’s never really met them, or seen their pictures, or know their names. He probably just didn’t know how to ask Phil.  


The woman rushes over to Phil and hugs the life out of him. “Richard! Oh my God. Are you okay? Did you hear that explosion? Were you near it? Why are you covered in dust? I thought you were supposed to be on the other side of the country?”

“You’re Hawkeye!” The little boy chirps. “I saw you jump off of that building! We all did! It was  _so cool._ ”  


“Sorry, Ritchie’s a fan.” Phil explains. Clint grins at Phil and then at Ritchie.

“I’m just doing my job, Ritchie. It just so happens that its a cool job.” He winks and Ritchie practically bounces off of his shoes.  


“I’m Matthew by the way. Not that anyone asked.” The guy says from beside Ritchie.   


Clint extends his hand in a shake anyway and Matthew takes it. “Clint. Clint Barton.”

“Wait, I thought Hawkeye was married?” The woman says. “To a Phil… Culture.”  


“Coulson.” Matthew corrects.  


“Are they all fans?” Clint whispers to Phil.  


“I might have infected them.” Phil whispers back.  


“I am.” Clint answers her, “married to Phil, that is.”  


“But I saw you. Kissing my… I mean, Richard.” The woman frowns.

“Who is my husband.” Clint nods then grins.

“Christine, I’ll explain everything later, okay? I’ll call you when I’m done.” Phil says to her. Gives Ritchie a kiss on the head goodbye and a pat for Matthew before he leads Clint to the EMTs.

“Well, they seem nice.”   


“You are not allowed to teach my son archery.” Phil declares.  


  


**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/115033190466/i-have-a-new-ash-tray-that-does-a-spinny-thing)


End file.
